His Personal Hell
by FirexXxIce
Summary: This is Hades story. It goes along with him as he ventures into the human world. He has only 4 weeks to solve this problem before he dies. This is only the Prologue so bear with me. And Typhon is the other character in this. Written by Fire. M for later.
1. Chapter 1

His Personal Hell

(Prologue)

_How did it happen? He could not recollect how it happened. One moment he was the King of the Underworld, the next, he was in the human world with no powers, nothing. And only the not so simple task of trying to find out who... or what was killing off the humans. He had four weeks time to do this... He didn't know if he could, but to save his life he had better._

He had come shackled and bound by arms and legs, his head bowed down in a silent fury that was written even in the air around him. Hushed whispers, all accusing him of murder filled the room. But why would he? Why would he kill those he did not care for? They after all, just human and he a God! They worshiped him, viewed him as the ultimate death. And yet, here he stood, the God of the Underworld, stood in front of the council. His brothers, sisters, and even nieces and nephews sat before him. To accuse him of something he did not commit. One stood, of golden curls and even brighter golden eyes. He was tall but not that of the others that filled the room, his shoulders broad and jaw of a warrior. Zeus, the God of thunder and ruler of all the Olympians. Hades knelt.

"Hades, Ruler of the Underworld, you have been accused of murder, on the accord of taking the lives of humans who were not yet at their time to die." His voice boomed, echoing throughout the walls of the Council room. "What do you plead." Hades was silent, his eyes cast downward, hidden beneath heavy black and blue hues of his thick hair.

"Not guilty! I am not guilty!" His voice was a plea. Whispers sounded, more accusations. More saying he was guilty... when he was not! "Brothers, sisters. Look at me. After all this time would I have killed any humans for pleasure? No! I would not." He could see the looks in their eyes. The distrust. "Look at me! Would I kill humans, to just be killed myself? Yes they are lowly creatures, but I would not do that just for a little... fun."It continued, the staring, the mistrust. Then silent whispering. He waited, they would have to see soon... But would they believe? He had after all tried to kill, if not betrayed many of them... But that was then and this is now! He is innocent!

"Hades, my brother." Zeus's voice sounded closer, as he moved down from his seat. "It is hard to believe you. After everything you have done. But... there is a silver lining." He paused standing in front of him. "Just a small hope." He said again. "These deaths... do not seem like you. They do not seem of your trade... for they are not human." He spoke, but the silent words were still there, _**'but neither are you.'**_echoed in Hades' ears. "But, they are not of our kind either. Unless you have found a new tool to kill with, I do not think it be you that killed these humans." Hades shook, his head bowed, he could feel his skin tingle at the closeness of his youngest brother, for Zeus was strong, and he lived and breathed lightning. "But there is also no proof that is was not you." He spoke again circling around the trembling Death God. "You have until the fourth week of this month to figure out what is happening. You will be sent out into the human world, with no powers, and you will find what has happened to these humans."

The whispering got louder. "That is not just! Why not kill him now! It will save us the trouble!" Voices sounded louder, protests filled the room.

"ENOUGH! I have made my decision!" All went silent. "You will leave once you are ready." He spoke in a softer tone to Hades. Hades trembled, he could feel it... the stinging in his eyes, the tears were reaching his eyes. He closed them shut, tightly. He would not show weakness.. not in front of them. Not in front of his Brother. Taking in a shaky breath he stood, his black robes lifting from his crouched position, to pool just at the hinges of his ankles. Lifting black eyes, he peered at his brother with a look of thanks.

"I thank you my brother... I will leave immediately" Zeus nodded, golden hair falling into even brighter golden eyes.

"Go now my brother. You have much to do." Shackles fell, clashing to the ground with lightning strikes. Hades rubbed his wrists before walking backwards a step, backing away from his brother. He didn't bow and he did nothing but stare with hate towards the others.

"You are my brothers, and sisters! And yet you do not trust in me that I did not kill these humans!" His voice boomed as the portal of darkness began to open behind him. "Trust in me when I say this! When I find who has done this, you will all respect me! For the only one who has trust in me is our Ruler and Lord, and my youngest brother Zeus! He has given me a second chance while the rest of you would see me in the deepest pits of my own Hell!" He yelled, his voice cracking as darkness enveloped his body before rushing into the endless abyss behind him. "I thank you my brother, for you have given me hope that I can be forgiven." He said, onyx eyes capturing those of golden. Zeus nodded again as his brother paled even further, as the very essence of his being was sucked from his body. Hades fell to his knees as the last of the shadows left him. He looked up, eyes no longer a bright onyx but now dull. He looked lifeless. Weak. The other Gods and Goddesses murmured as he stood weakly.

"Poseidon." Zeus' voice boomed once again. "Help our brother. You will guide him through the Underworld to the humans realm. And you will be with him in his time of need when he needs it." A man, tall in stature, with broad shoulders, and a strong jaw with short shaved black hair walked down the steps, towards his weakened brother. He chuckled lightly and wrapped an arm around the now Ex Death God shoulder. He looked down at his brother with brilliant blue eyes.

"Come now, you have much to do." His voice was thick, almost with hatred. Hades was silent as they left the huge room. His head bowed down the entire time. He murmured a silent prayer... Even as Gods, they also had a god of their own. For they were creations of the one true God. Hades did not worship him, but he worshiped what the humans called the Devil, Morning Star, or even Lucifer. That God had many names, but he was the true ruler of hell. His head still bowed as he and Poseidon left the room of the Gods.

"Thank you my brother..." He murmured, body weak from having no powers. Poseidon said nothing as they continued. So Hades himself fell quiet.

The land was cold and wet when Hades bare feet touched the ground. He recoiled back as the rain hit his brow. Glaring to the skies, he knew the Gods were upset. Dark eyes scanned the surrounding areas, trees. That was all he saw. An all consuming forest that would suck the very like out of one so fragile as he. He snorted at that thought. He was not fragile. The rain pelted harder as he stepped out from underneath one of many trees. Facing his head to the sky, he closed his eyes and just stood there letting his robes become wet. "Why is it that when the Gods are angry, it is very peaceful here in the human realm?" He questioned turning to face his brother. Poseidon stood there his magnificent blue eyes gleaming in the light of the moon that hung high in the sky but dark and angry clouds boomed over head, turning a beautiful moon into something ghastly.

"...Your question is not important. There is a village to the North of here, go there and start searching." He would have winced at that, but he guessed he deserved it. After all he and Poseidon were not always on the greatest of bases. Looking to the sky once again he sighed.

"Would you have me walk in such weather? And alone with nothing to protect me with?" He asked anyways only to get harsh thunder sounding above.

"Do not push your luck _Brother." _And then he was god. The God of the Underworld stood there alone, the rain soaking into his robes making them uncomfortable and his hair clung to his neck and face. Sighing he turned and started North a grave feeling pressing down onto his shoulders as he started forward into the brooding forest. He did not know what type of creatures lay head and truly he did not wish to know. He wished he could just run, run and never turn back. But that would accomplish nothing. Zeus and the other Gods and Goddess would find him. And they would kill him. So, as a promise to himself, and the promise he made to the others. He would find who ever... or what ever this thing was and he would destroy it.

Looking back above he could have sworn he heard them already mocking him. Glaring, he started on. The rain, though it was pouring was soothing, calming the unease in his mind. And thus began the long journey of his personal hell.


	2. Chapter II

Week I, Day I

His journey had only just begun and yet he did not wish to go on further. He was still in the thick of the woods, barely clear from it and he could see the sun was high above the tree tops. And yet, none of the suns warm rays hit him. His reason for not wishing to go on further he was tired. Being mortal, he thought was something he did not wish for. Being born a God and then having all of his powers sapped from his body made him even more weak. Even more frail... Leaning against the tree closest to his right he ran his hands through his damp hair. "Why...?" He muttered to himself. "I feel as though I should just give up." Being a God, he was in more control of his emotions. But as a mortal? He felt as though all the emotions he had suppressed as a God were a torrent of chaos in his mind, body, and soul.

"It seems the journey has ended even before it began." He laughed dryly. Mortals were so weak. So easily crushed. Grinding his teeth as he ignored the voice in the back of his mind mocking him, he stood to his full 5'4". Another thing he hated about being mortal and no powers. He was short. Shorter than all the gods when they decided to come down to human height. Even as the eldest brother he was shorter than Zeus, who stood at a whopping 6'3", and he was the youngest! Upper lip raised in disgust he trudged forward. He had always hated his brothers for being taller. It just wasn't fair! He was the eldest and yet the shortest! Even amongst the other gods he was still the shortest! Muttering under his breath curses to the gods he came to notice that he had come further than he thought. Poseidon had said, 'Journey through the woods and continue to head North, you will soon come by a stream that runs through the trees, follow it up stream Hades, not down.'

Crouching down next to the crystal clear stream he cupped his hands into it and brought them back to his lips as he took a drink. **Better than nothing** He thought before standing. It had rained when he started the days trek to the village where he started, and yet there was still dew on the ground and the sun was at his highest. Looking around he felt the hair at the back of his neck stand on end. No sounds from animals or insects. No wind... And yet the scene before him was eerily beautiful. Dew glistened like diamonds on the emerald grass, the water, as he noted before, clear it was sparkled brightly like a crystal. And yet all of this seemed to be shattered as he watched the shadows. So, _creepy. _It was like the shadows were dancing. Like they were something that should not belong in the human realm. Holding his breath, Hades decided to ignore it... After all, it must have been a trick of his mind, the light from the sun was high and he was hot in the robes he wore. Shadows did not dance. They were just shadows, nothing more, he told himself softly. He continued, as Poseidon said, "up stream..." He muttered to himself softly.

Forgive me for it not being very long, but I have decided that instead of adding each chapter to have so many words, I am just going to add to the story as I go. So, this one is about 500 words. I promise that each chapter will have 500 or more words, nothing less.


	3. UPDATE

I am so so so so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to update! Please forgive me! So, guess what. I am going to continue this story, but before I do. I am going to revise it and change a few things, also add a few things to the two chapters I have up. I have a long break coming up so that is when I will be doing it. I will be starting on the 21st.


End file.
